hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E5M3: Quay
Quay is the third level of The Stagnant Demesne, the fifth episode of Heretic, and the second of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. Having reached the end of the fortress outskirts, players find themselves before a solid stone edifice. The quay itself and the majority of this level are indoors, within a series of dark hallways and several larger storage chambers. The quay chamber is filled with water and features a guard tower. This level holds the hidden exit to the fifth secret level in the game. Walkthrough Head up the stairs and drop into the pool of water, next to the platform you jumped down from is a ledge raised just out of the water. Stepping on it opens an adjacent wall and as soon as you step through the wall you open a large set of stairs in the grey building at the opposite end to the Iron Lich(s), but you need the yellow key before going in there. Continue up the stairs in this opening and you will find the yellow key, next to wall that has lowered to give you access to the platform you jumped from at the start. Head to the stairs at the far end of the grey building, there are 2 yellow doors at the back of this room. Pass through the yellow door on the side wall, up the stairs and around the drop into the lava pit there will be a switch. This raises steps up to the green key, you can either jump down from here or go through the other yellow door to reach the foot of the stairs. From here you can either sprint off the stairs onto the top platform or take either teleporter to go to the platform by the bottom of the stairs. In either case you can now head out to the large room and make use of that green key. Passing through the green door against the back wall (to the left of the other green door) head up the stairs and round the corner, there are several banners handing on the walls. Opening the red one next to you reveals a room with a switch at the far end, this switch lowers the blue key in the room behind the other red banner, near the ledge that looks out on a room lined with barrels. After collecting the blue key return to the large water filled room and go through the blue door. At the top of the stairs is a platform looking over the outdoor section at the start of the level, here there is a switch that opens the exit door. Return to the green area, this time go through the green door in the same wall as the blue door, and when you reach the large chamber make a sharp right turn and enter the area with yellow stone walls. Veer left and follow the corridor, there will be a window into the exit room and a doorway you just opened. In the exit room there is a narrow passage with a switch at the end, pressing it opens a wall in the room and entering this newly revealed area causes the exit teleporter to lower. See secrets for secret exit. Secrets #From your starting point, go to the top of steps, and then back down again; you will see some monsters, a Bag of Holding, and some ammo. #After getting the yellow key, go east; two Iron Liches will be revealed on the other side of the lake. The room they emerge from contains ammo and a Ring of Invulnerability. #Behind the green door leading east, you will find a hallway with two red banners and lots of yellow ones. (The red ones have hidden doors behind them.) There is a ledge at the end of the hall, with a Maulotaur on it; after killing him, go north off the ledge, while staying close to the east wall. You will fall on a set of barrels. Walk on top of the line of barrels, going north and then west to an opening with an Enchanted Shield. Do the same for the south set of barrels to get a Mystic Urn. Secret Exit After entering the exit room, go back to the room with the blue, green, and yellow doors. The south side of the room, to the left of the blue door, will have a short passage to a teleporter which takes you to the top of the Ophidian tower. Hit the switch up there and go into the room to the west. The south side of this room has a walk-through wall which takes you to the secret exit. Unofficial Secrets *Behind the blue door is a red banner at the end of the hall; it has a hidden door behind it. Also, when you reach the ledge where the Liches are/were, don't forget to hit the switch, and don't forget to drop off the ledge onto a lower ledge for some goodies. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *''Quay'' on The Doom Wiki *''Quay'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 5 Levels